La Daga
by Heiko keoken
Summary: Un arma sale a la luz luego de 17 años de estar oculta.


La brisa suave que soplaba desde el mar, daba un sutil movimiento en el cabello del joven que se encontraba pensativo e inmóvil, mirando el firmamento. Su mirada ocultaba sesgos de rencor y tristeza, parecía que con cada mirada apagaba y palidecía toda la belleza de la playa, quizás, esta vez, luego de mantenerse tanto tiempo en la superficie, había tocado el fondo. Unas nubes comenzaban a visualizarse en el firmamento, aun estaban lejos, pero pronto llegarían, lo único que realmente deseaba era que se aproximaran lo mas cerca posible y que disiparan un poco ese dolor. Rindiéndose por completo se deja caer lentamente, apoyando sus codos sobre la arena, aun tibia, esto le traía algunos recuerdos que quizás no quisiera volver a recordar. De todas formas permanece estático ante tanta inmensidad, ante aquel mar que su cuerpo jamás podría palpar. De esa forma, se recuesta por completo y se deja llevar poco a poco por los pensamientos nocturnos ya tan familiares para él, se podría decir que eso a sido siempre su única y autodestructiva compañía.

No creo que ni Rumiko ni nadie de su entorno lea esto, pero por las dudas digo que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes.

**La Daga**

Capitulo I : Las cosas son y serán así

_Las cosas están como tienen que estar, no como deberían. __Siempre se remueven en mi miles de cosas, cosas que no puedo cambiar, o mejor dicho que no quiero cambiar.__Miles de ideas, miles de historias, miles y miles de problemas. Mis oídos se aturden con cada sonido, el mínimo eco, palabra, hasta el mismísimo susurro del viento hacen estremecerme, ya no lo tolero.__Siento verdaderamente con el alma ser así, de esta forma, de tener estas manos plasmadas de culpabilidad, de dolor, de todo aquello que no puedo confrontar y que me oprime, me atormenta, me hace caer cada vez más en mi, dentro mío. __Las cosas están como tienen que estar. Definitivamente, creo merecer, d__e una forma u otra todo lo que me pasa. Quiero terminar de una vez por todas con este Yo, que ya no sirve, que me cohíbe, que me amarra fina y dulcemente a las paredes del mundo y que , no me deja respirar. No sé porque hago lo que hago, no sé porque regreso una y otra vez, sé bien que debe ser por algo, esta vez será diferente, lo sé. __He transitado tanto, caminado por tantos lugares extraños, ajenos a mi, a mi vida, que __me siento desfallecer, pero no importa, debo llegar, de todas maneras, sea como sea. -__¿Dónde demonios estoy ahora_?- piensa para si mismo mientras ve lentamente el sol ocultarse.

En la ruta no había ningún cartel que indicara al joven la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Es de esta forma que decide armar campamento para descansar un poco y reponer energías para el día siguiente. Y es así como transcurre solitariamente la noche, hundido cada vez en su propia miseria, como él solía llamarla. En su mente comienzan a hacerse presentes muchos recuerdos, su infancia, sus padres, aquellos seres que nunca estuvieron para él, casi no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos, su padre había muerto hacía ya algún tiempo. Su madre, ese ser casi etéreo, desaparecida por completo, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, si estaba con vida o no, su orgullo le decía "no me importa donde demonios este" pero su corazón estaba deseoso de verla, aunque sea una vez mas, a pesar de que aun tenía muchos reproches y demasiadas preguntas. Amigos... a pesar de estar viajando todo el tiempo y de tener la posibilidad de conocer mucha gente, carecía de ellos, o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Para que hablar de su vida " amorosa", esta iba en picada, derrumbándose cada vez más, ya no quería sufrir por semejantes cosas, se sentía lo suficientemente hastiado como para pelear por algo que jamás sería suyo, al fin de cuentas, para ella solo era un "amigo", esa etiqueta tan dolorosa para un corazón desangrándose de dolor, -¡_Como me gustaría decirle lo que siento por ella, pero no...no puedo, me gustaría decirle de una vez por todas que la amo, que quiero tenerla a mi lado, pero siempre me enamoro de alguien que no me ama, pero entiendo, por fin comprendo que solo soy un nombre, una figura oculta entre un montón iguales, una sombra, solo un nombre en su lista, sin distinción ni merito alguno, parecería ser que busco constantemente el displacer, busco siempre lo que me lastima y me esmero para alimentarlo todos los días. __Pero es obvio, a veces es difícil no sentirse aprisionado. __¡Ya basta, es hora de demoler este muro en mil pedazos!-. _

Una lagrima tibia comienza a desplazarse sobre su mejilla, recostándose, se deja llevar por el sueño, en unos pocos minutos, ya estaba completamente ido de este mundo. Un rayo de sol entra por una abertura de la carpa, ese fue el detonante como para que se levantara y comenzara a buscar el camino.

Luego de un tiempo de caminar siente una mano suave y delicada que lo toma del hombro - �¿ viniste a verme?- era la voz de una muchacha de cabello largo. Su expresión mostraba asombro y sus ojos una ternura casi inexplicable, esa mirada se escapa de toda razón alguna.

¿qué?...¿qué... haces aquí?- rascando su cabeza con cara de sorpresa-

¿Cómo que hago aquí?- contesta ella -Jeje... ¿otra vez estas perdido? Ven conmigo...debes tener hambre ¿no?-el joven asiente y ella lo toma de la mano mientras lo conduce por un camino totalmente incierto para él.-Que bueno que estas aquí!- dice murmurando mientras mira detenidamente a ese muchacho que la llena de cariño y amor. El camino finaliza en la entrada de una casa muy linda, ella abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar. Al entrar siente un reconfortante ambiente hogareño, la forma en que estaban ubicados los muebles , la decoración, todo indicaba ese toque tan femenino que solo una chica como Akari podía poseer, todo minuciosamente situado en su lugar. Se sienta en un sillón que estaba en la sala de estar mientras ella ingresa a la cocina para prepararle algo para que coma.

Luego de unos minutos, sale de la cocina con una bandeja, la pone sobre la mesita, y se sienta a su lado, con su cuerpo de costado hacia él - sírvete- le dice mientras el chico agradecido toma la comida y comienza a devorar todo lo que se encontraba en aquella bandeja - esto esta muy rico Akari- dice mientras seguía degustando aquel manjar-La chica sonrojada ante el halago le ofrece una sonrisa tierna.

¿qué estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo?- exclama acomodándose su largo cabello hacia un costado-

nada en particular, estuve entrenando un poco en las montañas, luego termine durmiendo en un playa desierta y después acampe cerca de la ruta, nada, lo mismo de siempre- responde con indiferencia sin dejar de comer-

Luego de haber terminado la comida, se estira y se recuesta placidamente sobre el sillón, ubicando sus manos en la nuca, con la vista perdida en dirección hacia la ventana, un tanto reflexivo, otro tanto un poco disgustado, ya que ese definitivamente no era ese su plan, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Pero a pesar de eso, con el solo hecho de mirar a Akari a los ojos se sentía bien, como... quizás importante. La muchacha rozó su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla del joven, haciéndolo volver sorpresivamente de aquella meditación - ¿en que estas pensando?- pregunta mirándolo tiernamente y regalándole una sonrisa celestial.

jeje... en nada, estoy pulverizado, es...solo eso- contesta con timidez. La muchacha pierde su mirada tristemente en el suelo. Ella sabía del estado emocional de él, y hasta llegaba a preocuparse si no lo veía por mucho tiempo, temía que llegara demasiado lejos y era de esperarse, la verdad, su estado psicológico realmente era una bomba de tiempo.

sabes...- dijo casi murmurando- a veces... tengo la leve impresión de que vagabundeas por el mundo como si fueras un sonámbulo .

Ryoga no pudo dejar de mirarla firmemente a los ojos, a veces era increíble la capacidad perceptiva que ella poseía para adivinar que era lo que le estaba pasando, bueno, en realidad siempre le pasaba casi lo mismo, con alguna que otra variable. Es verdad, tenía razón, no pudo esbozar palabra alguna, solo mirarla, solo eso. Cuando de un momento a otro, cree que lo mejor es decir algo, ella, al fin de cuenta siempre lo entendía, pero había cosas que no quería aclararle, no quería hacerle eso, era la ultima persona en el mundo que quería lastimar. Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio decide decir algo

la.. verdad... es que no tengo ganas de hablar - replico en un ultimo y único intento de defenderse de aquel ataque directo que había lanzado su compañera, bajando la cabeza y acomodándose en el sillón, reflexionando acerca de la fuerza de aquellas palabras, de la intensidad con la cual habían impactado solo esas frases, que en otra persona quizás no tengan sentido alguno, solo para él, era una terrible verdad - yo...- Akari interrumpe sus palabras para mirarlo dulcemente, mientras que con la mano se acerca a su rostro para acariciarlo de una forma sumamente tierna - ¿quieres darte un baño?- dice tratando de evadir aquella situación incomoda a lo que Ryoga responde afirmativamente. Akari prepara el baño y le indica en que lugar de la casa se hallaba dicho ambiente. Una vez listo el baño, Ryoga se dispone a sumergirse en la bañera, pensando en que talvez, ella era la indicada, talvez era ella la mujer que estaba buscando, ella sabía su secreto y no le molestaba en lo mínimo, pero a pesar de ello, sentía que no la amaba realmente, no entendía el porque, simplemente lo consideraba así y no de otra manera.

Al salir del baño, ahí estaba, sentada, esperándolo. Ryoga camina lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, se detiene para mirarla de frente- bueno... creo que es mejor que me marche- dándole la espalda para ir a recoger sus pertenecías que se encontraban al pie de la mesa. La muchacha lo toma de la mano y le dirige una mirada suplicante

¿no quieres quedarte hoy?- exclama casi susurrando,- voy a cocinar algo... si quieres podemos ver alguna película ¿qué te parece?- esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Ryoga no podía rechazar aquella propuesta, se le hacía casi imposible decir que no, encogiéndose de hombros, lo único que atino a decir fue- de acuerdo-

Pasaron las horas y la noche se estaba haciendo notar en el aire, una noche especial de verano, cálida y silenciosa, casi irreal. En la cocina estaban los dos jóvenes, platicando muy a gusto mientras cenaban. Al terminar la cena Akari se levanta de su silla y comienza a levantar los platos.

yo lavo los platos- dice el joven, levantándose rápidamente de su silla, tomando la vajilla de las manos de ella.

Eres muy atento, pero no te preocupes, los lavo yo- dice tironeando los platos-

Te dije que los lavo yo- dice agarrando con mas fuerzas los platos-

Ya basta Ryoga! Déjame a mi! eres mi invitado! No voy a hacer que laves los platos-

Pero a mi no me importa! Aparte es una forma de pagarte la comida- dice continuando con el forcejeo innecesario. Efectivamente, lo único que logro fue tirar todo al suelo, desparramando pedazos de vidrio por todos lados- _(metí la pata)_ dice para si mismo mientras Akari se agacha para recoger lo que antes eran sus platos.

Deja que los recojo yo!- al terminar de decir esas palabras ella levanta la mirada

¿por qué no vas a sentarte cariño? él se pone en cuclillas haciendo caso omiso a su pedido y la ayuda a limpiar el desorden. _-(es tan necio..)-_ piensa para si misma, mientras lo observa detenidamente-_ (es tan hermoso..).- _él levanta la vista para sonreírle dulcemente- perdóname...-

Esta bien, lo importante es que nadie se lastimo ¿verdad?- Sin querer, apoya su mano sobre la de ella y la retira rápidamente al sentir el contacto con su cálida piel , ruborizándose un poco se pone de pie. Ella se incorpora y lo acaricia tiernamente - que bueno que estés aquí- dándole un beso suave en la mejilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron - _(es tan linda conmigo_)- reflexionaba mientras no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos que lentamente lo iban hipnotizando.

Ella lo envuelve con sus brazos posando la cabeza en su pecho, él le corresponde el abrazo, rodeándola, dándole un beso en la frente para luego apartarla de su cuerpo y mirarla. Ella lo mira y exclama - creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir ¿no te parece?- Akari estaba un poco sonrojada, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos como el agua, penetrantes e inmaculados, frescos, tan hermosos.

Si... muero de sueño- El muchacho bajo su mirada, tímidamente-

La madrugada ya estaba en su estado más pleno, la temperatura había descendido un poco, pero igualmente el clima era cálido y reconfortable. Ryoga estaba acostado en una cama, la habitación se encontraba en piso inferior, al lado de la cocina, no podía parar de dar vueltas, de pensar, ya estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir un poco, pero se sentía extraño, quizás incomodo, realmente no quería estar allí, pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la invitación _-( no importa)_-, pensaba, (_en unas horas voy a estar lejos_)-. Se alerta al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, decide voltearse y simular estar dormido, pero los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos, resonaban con gran intensidad contrastando con el silencio que inundaba el medio, para él se asemejaban al sonido de una taladro perforándolo lentamente la cabeza, él bien sabía que la sombra que se visualizaba en la pared no era más que el reflejo de Akari tratando de acercarse, pero no quería lastimarla, realmente no quería hacerlo.

Los pasos dejaron de sonar, hubo un silencio total, se estremece al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Akari que sigilosamente se había introducido en la cama, cierra sus ojos fuertemente al sentir los brazos de ella rodeando su torso, acariciando lentamente su pecho, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que ella lo escucha, más aun fue su reacción al sentir los labios de ella besándole dulcemente el cuello, acariciando con su otra mano el cabello. Los besos y caricias de ella se fueron tornando más exigentes, Ryoga voltea para mirarla a los ojos, agitadamente posa una mano en el hombro de ella acostándola boca arriba, ella dirigía fijamente la mirada a sus labios, deseando besarlo, ansiando sentirlo, anhelando desde lo más profundo de su existencia ser la única mujer en su vida. Akari levanto una mano para acariciarle el rostro, luego fue descendiendo para rozarle el pecho apoyando la palma de su mano para sentir el latir de su corazón, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada, él por su parte se sentía terriblemente confundido, pera a la vez deseaba besarla.

esto no está bien Akari...-dijo con la voz entrecortada, notablemente estaba muy nervioso por la situación, sentía que lo estaba sobrepasando de una manera irracional-

Se acerco lentamente a él y le beso quedadamente en la mejilla, Ryoga sintió los labios de ella tan tibios y suaves que su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.De apoco, sus labios fueron deslizándose hacia los de ella fundiéndose en un delicado beso.

Un nuevo día en una ciudad que se la podría catalogar de todo, menos de serena, una ciudad una tanto loca, allí podría pasar cualquier cosa, lo menos imaginable, allí todo podía suceder. Estamos de acuerdo al aseverar algunos de sus habitantes sufrían de todo tipo de maldiciones y demencias. De más esta decir y enumerar cuales son los ejemplos que se pueden citar para imaginar una escena o situación común de todos los días.

ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTAA!- se escuchaban los gritos de Akane tronar portoda la casa- �¡ como te atreves a decirme una cosa así? Mientras sacaba de sus manos aquel bien conocido mazo que en menos de un santiamén impacto con brutal fuerza en la cabeza del joven, que ahora se encontraba "volando" por los cielos.

Otra vez discutiste con Akane verdad?- decía una joven de largos cabelloscastaños y ojos azules -no te preocupes, te preparare algo de comer en seguida- decía gentilmente mientras una sutil y maléfica sonrisa se iba trazando en sus labios.

Genial, me muero de hambre!- respondió Ranma con gran entusiasmo al ver que la joven estaba haciendo ya su ritual culinario.

Por que discutieron?- Pregunta la muchacha

Nada importante en realidad, le dije que era una torpe y que si tiraban su comida al basurero ni los chanchos irían a comer semejante aborto a la naturaleza y luego le dije que antes que se ponga a cocinar debería hacerse un chequeo neurológico para que le digan cual es la parte del cerebro que tiene dañada que le impide hacer un desayuno decente... - Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo-

Creo que fuiste demasiado cruel...Ranma- exclama Ukyo mientras tenia el plato preparado para entregárselo al comensal-

¿te parece que tenga que pedirle perdón?- dice mientras toma cuidadosamente el plato-

creo que ya no te va a perdonar más si sigues así, no lo sé-

Una vez terminado el plato Ranma se levanta de la silla y se marcha pensando en las palabras que dijo Ukyo ( creo que fuiste muy cruel) _¿ en verdad lo había sido?- Bahh.. la verdad no ofende-,_pensaba mientras camina hacia la casa.

Al llegar todos los que integraban la gran familia estaban haciendo sus tareas habituales, su padre y el señor Tendo estaban muy entretenidos y compenetrados en su partido de Shogy el maestro planchaba cuidadosamente su preciada colección, Nabiki contaba el dinero que había recaudado vendiendo fotos de la chica de la trenza a un inepto Kuno que siempre las compraba sin ningún tipo de objeción y Kasumi lavaba la ropa mientras cantaba, la verdad que parecía muy entretenida, pero faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien. La pregunta ahora era ¿ donde demonios se habría metido, _bahh... da igual, __si me guarda rencor es SU problema, no el mío,_ piensa para si mientras va en busca de algo fresco para beber a la cocina. Abre la puerta de la heladera y encuentra algunas cosas apetecibles.

Al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador se sorprende y pega un grito al encontrarse a Akane aparecer como si fuese un espectro que lo miraba con aborrecimiento.

¿sabes?- dijo la muchacha cargada de resentimiento- nunca! Pero nunca voy a perdonarte! Escúchame bien... ¡ hoy has causado un daño irreparable! No te lo imaginas! No voy a permitir que me rebajes nunca mas de esa forma ¿me entendiste?

Espera! No es para tanto! Relájate!- esperando el golpe final y definitivo que diera un cierre a esa discusión- no... quise decirte eso... perdóname- mirando hacía abajo, Akane da un paso hacia atrás, no había ni una lagrima en sus ojos, no lo golpeo, no lo insulto, nada, lo mira y sale caminando muy tranquila hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta delicadamente. Cuando la puerta se encontraba cerrada del todo rompe en llantos (eres un tarado, te odio Ranma!).

Indudablemente y como era de esperarse, esta vez no había retorno alguno, ya había colmado toda su paciencia y estaba dispuesta a no perdonarlo, a no permitirle nunca más una grosería, un insulto. No podía comprender como él era tan hostil, evidentemente no sentía nada por ella o si, era asco lo que debía sentir para decirle esas cosas, pensaba mientras lloraba abrazada a su almohada.

La noche había llegado, en la mesa nadie peleaba, nadie gritaba, nadie decía nada.

Y es así como aquella cena transcurre de una manera extrañamente clamada, en realidad, se podía notar como el ambiente estaba pesado, cargado para decirlo de alguna forma. En aquella mesa había dos jóvenes que ni siquiera cruzaban sus miradas, evadiéndose, de una forma alevosa para no crear ningún tipo de conflicto que arruine aun mas las cosas, que tensen aun más la situación.

buen provecho- dice Akane mientras se incorpora lentamente- me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- fue lo único que dijo.

Ranma la divisaba irse, como si esa fuese una terrible despedida, la observaba caminar, la manera en que apoyaba suavemente sus manos en las baranda de la escalera, cabizbaja, moviendo un pie y luego el otro para enclaustrarse nuevamente en su alcoba, no podía, definitivamente, dejar de sentir algo de culpa por esa actitud poco frecuente de parte de su prometida, al fin de cuentas, eso era, su prometida, y mal o bien que le pese, algún día, lejano o no debía contraer nupcias con esa mujer, que ahora estaba aniquilada por completo, por un necio y superfluo comentario de su parte.

A veces, él no se daba cuenta, realmente de su pavorosa destreza para arruinar preciosos momentos que pasaba junto a ella, simplemente sus palabras brotaban, como si no pudiese controlarlo, pero realmente, no lo hacía intencionadamente.

ehh.. bueno, yo también me voy a dormir- sin decir más, se levanta de la misma manera que su compañera y se retira del comedor, para luego subir por aquellas escaleras, acariciando con cierta melancolía, con sus manos el pasamanos que ella había tocado con tanta suavidad y dolor. -Esto debe cambiar- pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Ranma daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, su noche sería larga, ya que tenia en su mente demasiadas cosas en que pensar, reflexionar, para lograr entender, que es lo que estaba pasando. En realidad, era común para él decir ese tipo de cosas, no comprendía, como Akane se había enojado de tal forma, - _Quizás Ukyo tenga razón, fui demasiado cruel, lo de los chanchos estuvo de más...-_ recapacitaba mientras se levantaba de su lecho, para dirigirse a la cocina de la casa para buscar un vaso de leche tibia que le ayudara a tropezar por alguna de esas casualidades con el hada de los sueños.

Nunca se había sentido tan culpable, -quizás Ryoga tenga razón, era una bestia con ella, un ser insensible, que lo único que parecía llenarlo era soltar una y otra vez palabras lastimosas e hirientes, pero simplemente era innato para él, como si hubiese nacido para eso, mas no podía dejar de sentirse de esa forma, algo debía cambiar, y no sabía que hacer para remediarlo. Al bajar de las escaleras, se encuentra con otra persona que talvez tampoco podía dormir.

¿estas bien?- pregunta acercándose hacia Akane, que se encontraba sentada apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa - ¿necesitas algo?- No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se sienta a su lado y tímidamente roza con su mano el pelo de Akane, acariciándola lentamente, ella esquiva su caricia, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

Estoy bien...- fue lo único que dijo, mientras se acomodaba el pelo hacia atrás.

Segura, mira... tenemos que hablar ¿no te parece?-

Con que objetivo Ranma, siempre es lo mismo, nunca puedes reconocer que intento hacer las cosas bien, que quiero que nos llevemos bien. Ya no puedo vivir así, todo el tiempo enojada, ya... ya basta... es suficiente.

Bueno, perdón... prometo que no va a volver a suceder-

Vas a tener que hacer un poco más que eso para que te perdone...- dice tristemente mientras se levanta para marcharse lejos de su lado. - ya no puedo soportarlo más... Ranma.-

Akane subió nuevamente a su habitación, dejando a un desconcertado Ranma petrificado.

La noche ya había quedado atrás, un nuevo amanecer se estaba acercando, los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hendiduras de la persianas de la habitación de Akane bueno, es hora de que me levante- piensa esto mientras se despereza y bosteza, sentada en la cama, mira debajo de esta, buscando las pantuflas que estaban perdidas en algún lugar, una vez encontradas, se calza y sale de su alcoba para dirigirse al baño. Abre el grifo de agua caliente y se dispone a darse un merecido baño, ingresando a la bañera, relajándose y suspirando - _(Ranma...¿por qué?)-_

apúrate Akane! El desayuno ya esta servido- se escucha la voz de Kasumi.-

Ya voy!-

En la mesa todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, cada vaso en su lugar, se percibía en el ambiente un aroma exquisito que provenía de la cocina, Akane baja las escaleras y se sienta, mientras recibe el té en sus manos.

¿ no dormiste bien verdad?- le pregunta Nabiki- tienes cara de cansada-

si, no dormí bien- le responde tomando un sorbo de té- _(donde estará ese idiota)_ se preguntaba mientras rastreaba cada centímetro de aquel ambiente.

En los caminos de la ciudad, la gente caminaba aceleradamente, era un horario de mucha concurrencia, ya que muchos se dirigían a sus trabajos, otros simplemente paseaban, pero nadie, entre la multitud, visualizaba al joven que se encontraba de pronto como perdido, como un fantasma entre la muchedumbre, caminando, pensativo, tratando de recolectar de su mente recuerdos que él mismo, intencionalmente escondía, para no conocer cual era la verdadera respuesta a su interrogante. No era tan difícil, simplemente debía decir solo dos palabras, solo dos y nada más, pero increíblemente, le era sumamente complicado expresar cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, que es lo que quería, tanto para él como para ella. Apoya sus manos en su cabeza suspirando guiado por su sentido de olfato a un restauran pequeño, muy bien ubicado.

hola Ranma¿vas a comer algo?- pregunta Ukyo mientras hace un gesto con sus manos, como invitándolo a sentarse cerca de ella-

si, prepárame algo me muero de hambre otra vez...-

de acuerdo... Mmm... que cara! Te pasa algo o estoy equivocada?

En realidad si... me pasa algo... pero no importa-

Discutiste otra vez con Akane?-

Bueno, no fue una discusión muy normal que digamos, fue muy dura conmigo,

tenías razón... no creo que vuelva a perdonarme...-

Sentimientos desencontrados, por un lado, le hacia terriblemente feliz escuchar esas palabras, pero por otro, sentía mucha tristeza al notar, que en realidad, eso a Ranma le hacía muy mal, estaba muy dolido. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, hasta le recordaba a Ryoga cuando se ponía pesado, pensaba para si _( con tal que no empiece a perderse...),_ soltó una discreta risita al imaginarlo con cara de perdido tratando de encontrar el baño.

¿de que te reís?- dice el joven un poco molesto-

ehh.. quien? Yo?... de.. de nada jeje...- decía mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos- yy...y¿qué te dijo?- pregunta para salir de esa situación-

que no me lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente... eso nada más... pero no fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo lo que me preocupa... se veía extraña.

Bueno, seguramente este dispuesta a no perdonarte- comentaba mientras entregaba el plato- es mejor que te busques otra prometida...- dice sonriendo picaramente-

Ukyo... tengo algo que decirte...-

¿qué sucede?- pregunto mientras sus ojos se iban llenando poco a poco de brillo y sus mejillas se iban ruborizando ligeramente-

yo...- bajando su mirada- yo.. estoy enamorado de Akane...- Simplemente lo dijo, sin saber como, sus palabras sonaron terriblemente sinceras, mientras sentía como en su pecho algo se estaba desvaneciendo, sentía una carga menos, una liberación, algo extrañamente reconfortante, aunque esas palabras hayan sido escuchadas por la persona equivocada, aunque esas simples dos palabras sean terriblemente torturadoras para él al pensar que algún día, podían ser escuchadas por Akane.

Por otro lado, es increíble como el mundo de alguien puede derrumbarse en menos de un segundo, rabia, tristeza, una ola de sentimientos impactaron fuertemente en el corazón de la muchacha, que había quedado estática ante ese comentario, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero, todo se había terminado, todo su mundo estaba en ruinas, sorprendentemente, la persona que más quería en su mundo, lo había destrozado.

y... y cuando se lo vas a decir?- preguntaba con la voz quebrada a punto llorar-

no lo sé, cuando este seguro... Ukyo... lamento habértelo dicho así, pero yo..yo te quiero y quiero que lo sepas antes que alguien venga a contarte...y te... enteres por boca de otro... ¿está bien?- dice ofreciéndole una sutil sonrisa-

si.. así es mejor... gracias por confiar en mi- _( que se largue ya por favor!)_ pensaba melancólicamente-

bueno, me voy... te veré a rato!-

adiós Ranma... que te vaya bien...-

Espero a que él saliera para cerrar la puerta de entrada del local y poner el letrero de cerrado.

Subió las escaleras y se aíslo en su habitación para poder descargarse a gusto, sin ser interrumpida por nada, ni nadie.

Y es así como pasaron 2 días desde aquella confesión, el corazón de la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños aun seguía desgarrado. En verdad esas palabras habían sido nefastas para ella, mantenía su negocio abierto solo por las tardes, decidió que lo mejor era tomarse un pequeño descanso y trabajar la mitad de las horas de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Y es así como sus horas pasaban, y como se iba hundiendo cada vez más en sus pensamientos, a la vez, a pesar de estar demasiado deprimida, este tiempo le ayudo para pensar en ella misma, en sus amistades, en su relación con Ranma, en la forma en que se comprometieron, en que en realidad todo había sido una terrible utopía, un sueño desdichado y nada más.

A la vez se sorprendida de lo "bien" que había tomado lo inevitable, eso que ella sabía que iba a suceder, tarde o temprano. Pero fue demasiado temprano para su gusto, fue muy pronto, y a pesar de que él había sido sincero con ella, aun le dolía y era irremediable que no fuese de otra manera. Pensaba que a lo mejor hubiese sido bueno mantener la mentira por más tiempo.

Fin del cap I

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo, creo que me ha quedado medio largo. Espero poder continuarla como yo realmente quiero por que la verdad es que este capitulo me salió muy meloso me parece. De todas maneras espero hacer esta historia un poco interesante, vamos a ver si me sale. Dejen criticas y consejos ya que al ser mi primer fanfic es muy impórtate saber que se tiene que hacer para modificar un poco las cosas. Espero ir escribiéndolo realmente como lo tengo planeado, esto creo que fue una tediosa introducción, más que nada para saber de que forma se van a ir desarrollando las cosas en un sentido sentimental. Mi idea no es hacer una historia solamente de amor, bueno, vamos a ver que sale...


End file.
